A user usually may use an account (sometimes also referred to as username) when obtaining a service provided by a server in the network, the account is unique in the server, and thus the account is often used as identification information of the user. As the account is user identity information, it can identify user identity at the user side. It should be noted that, the identity information, in addition to the account, may have other presentation forms to serve as information that users at the terminal side can identify, and thus the specific presentation form of the identity information is not limited in the present application document.
After the user uses the account to log on to the server, in the process of obtaining various services in the network, the user forms an activity group with other users, and performs information exchange in the activity group through the server; the user may not want other users in the activity group to know his/her own account information, and the operator of the server may not want the user to have access to other users' account information either.
For example, in the network game, in order to prevent acts such as intentional cheating or swindle among familiar players from damaging fairness of the game, the following scheme is usually adopted: make unified registration for players, then randomly bring the players together, and reduce the possibility that familiar players are brought together in the same activity group. However, possibility still exists that partner players and other normal players are brought together for the game, and the cheaters may, by performing operations such as open hand and doubling in the initial stage of the game, increase the multiple, and then cheat, to achieve greater interests, damaging the game balance. For another example, in the game of go, partner players brought together intentionally lose each other, to achieve the purpose of increasing points, which damages the game balance. Thus, it is necessary to hide account information for players, so as to prevent the players from performing subsequent cheating acts by identifying partner players.
For another example, during the remote working group conference, voting is required, but a conference participant' account could be seen by other conference participants, and a secret ballot cannot be performed. Thus, it is also necessary to hide the conference participant' account.
In order to realize hiding of player information, the current general realization scheme is realized in a terminal: an identification server sends a hide information activity group instruction to the terminal. The terminal does not explicitly display at all places concerning a user account in the activity group for which information is hidden, so as to achieve the effect of hiding information.
However, in the above scheme, all acts of hiding information are implemented at the terminal. By cracking the client in the terminal, user identity information can be acquired. The user account usually is a unique key value for normally acquiring a service, and the activity group instruction cannot be sent if the account is hidden at a position where the server sends player information. Thus, the above scheme cannot implement secure hiding of activity group member identification information.